Fanfic Meme
by forkthatwaffle
Summary: A fanfic meme with: America, England, France, Germany & Italy. Warnings: Randomness, Crack Pairings, and overall hetalia-ness...A good read if your bored i guess. More info inside. 2/17 chapters completed
1. Opening

**I. Choose up to five (5) of your favorite original story characters that will embark in this role-play. If you don't have five (5) then leave them blank (or create a character on the spot!) Be sure to give a little description of them:**

**1**. America (Alfred)

**2**. Italy (Feliciano)

**3**. England (Arthur)

**4**. Germany (Ludwig)

**5**. France (Francis)

* * *

A little opening/prolouge thing. Just to show the five characters i chose for this random meme. Each question will be one chapter!


	2. Substitute Teacher

**II. Character Two****has taken a part-time job as a substitute teacher at a learning facility. How did their first day go? What were they teaching?**

Italy had a great day at his first part-time job as a substitute! He was a substitute for the homeroom teacher. First, when he entered class he wasn't sure exactly what to do. But the students made it very clear that their normal teacher just let them do whatever they wanted. So Italy showed the students how to make pasta and played soccer with his students! He had a very entertaining day. He decided that being a teacher was very easy and that he should do it more often!


	3. Police

**III. Character One and Character Five are hired as police officers and end up placing Character Three into custody. Does everything go smoothly? **

At night in an up-beat populated city, the police station phone rang, and rang. It kept ringing because the people who ran the police station were too lazy to get an answering machine. Until France finally picked it up.

"What took you so damn long to answer the phone!" Seychelles screamed into her cell.

"I was occupied with something." France replied, he sounded out of breath.

"Well get your ass down to 4th avenue and arrest this damn idiot!" Seychelles yelled.

"Can you give me more specific information? I can't just rush down there for that kind of vague reason." France replied uncaringly.

"Wait- No! Stop that! Come back here you idiot!" Seychelles yelled away from her cell. "It doesn't matter right now France, get your ass down here! And bring back-up! And-"

With that the phone went offline, and the beeping from the offline phone was the only thing filling the silent Jail cells.

"Who was that?" America asked as he walked into the main office where the phone was located.

"Seychelles I believe. She said that we have to go down to 4th avenue to arrest someone." France said.

"Then what are we doing just standing here! We have to go help the public from this mysterious fiend that is causing trouble! Of course as the hero I will save everyone!" America replied enthusiastically. "Off to the Hero Mobile!" America yelled as he ran out of the building and into the garage. France stared at him as he ran off and shook his head; he then looked at the counter. America had forgotten the damn keys. France sighed as he picked them up and headed to the garage as well.

"There you are Francis!" America shouted as France entered the garage.

"You forgot the keys!" France said tossing the keys to America before getting into the passengers seat.

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" America said happily, catching the keys and then hoping into the car and starting it up.

"Wait a minute, why are you driving!" France exclaimed remembering what happened last time.

"Because I'm the hero!" America exclaimed as he pressed on the gas. They arrived at 4th avenue 2 minutes later, in what should have been a 10 minute drive. As America came to a stop France practically jumped out of the car his heart beating wild.

"Your crazy! Damn Americans don't know how to drive. How did you get your license anyway!" France yelled at him.

"I didn't" America replied.

"Wait, you don't have a license?" France asked as one of his eyes visible twitched.

"Yep! I tried to go get one. But then the lady failed me only after driving around the parking lot! And then she said to never go back. So I never got around to trying again." America replied happily.

"How…You….A-" France had begun to say standing up before a loud scream interrupted him.

"You pervert!"

"Hehe~ Ladies, Calm Down please. You know you like it." said a very familiar voice. France and America looked at each other in alarm and ran into the bar where it originated from. When they pushed open the doors their eyes widened in alarm. On one of the stools at the bar was England in his waiter suit harassing random girls. France sighed as he did a facepalm while America stared still in shock.

"Oi! You! Alfred!" England said as he got off of the bar stool and started walking toward America.

"Arthur…" America sighed "Could you please calm down, I'm afraid your causing quite a disturbance here. So we-"

England pressed his lips against America's and during that time the entire bar went silent and a majority of the people were shocked senseless. When England released America from his grasp he smirked as America couldn't seem to say anything.

"I've always wondered how to make you shut up, I guess I figured out how." England said smugly. France grabbed England's wrist and handcuffed them getting a nasty look from England.

"That's enough for today Arthur, I would have let you continue to make a fool out of yourself here. But, I have another idea in mind." France said as he grabbed England's arm and shoved him into the back seat of the car.

"You bastard!" England yelled at him.

"Come on Alfred, let's go." France said as he pulled the immobilized America into the passenger seat. France smiled to himself, thinking that he really spend more time with England when he's drunk.

The car drove away into the night after apprehending the cause of the disturbance...but the car did not find its way to the police station...

* * *

You can use your imagination to think of where France drove a handuffed -wink wink- England and a slightly tramatized America :)


End file.
